


and get back, back, back to you

by LadyAllana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: It’s not something that he has ever regretted, until this day.or, what was Magnus thinking before the body swap.





	and get back, back, back to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sylvia Plath.

                                    He has never been the one for spending too much time in his father’s company, though in his darkest moments he will admit that he prefers him to his human father because at least this one loves him, cares for him enough to let him breathe on the face of Earth for a bit longer yet. Still, over the centuries it has become habit to avoid his father, avoid even the fact that he exists because who would want to admit that their father is a Prince of Hell?

 

                                   Who could admit that they actually feel love for such a horrid creature?

 

                                   So, Magnus doesn’t. He doesn’t go in search of his father even in the direst of circumstances, avoids his minions if they happen to cross paths in some dark alleys, doesn’t reply the phone calls, texts or summons if absolutely doesn’t have to.

                                  

                                   And he never ever interacts with family.

 

                                   It’s not something that he has ever regretted, until this day.

 

                                   “Magnus, stop him!”

 

                                   Under the wrath of Asmodeus, Alec screams in pain, his trust in Magnus’ capabilities unrelenting.

 

                                   But there is nothing Magnus can do.

 

                                   For the first time in many centuries, he wishes he had accepted his roots to have been as powerful and as evil as the one hurting his most beloved.

 

                                   Then Asmodeus turns to him, his hands on Magnus’ throat and he can’t even scream.

 

_Father…_

_Help me._


End file.
